First Love
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: This is what happens when Ruka Nogi asks THE Hotaru Imai about her first love. Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I wish I do own Gakuen, but I don't.**

"**First Love"**

"_Of all the people I have to love, why does it have to be you?"_

* * *

I'm Imai Hotaru, 18 years old. My alice has something to do with inventions, invention-making alice. I'm known as the ice-queen, because of my cold attitude, emotionless face and how I blackmail my classmates and everyone else in the academy. I don't really give a damn on those stupid emotions, only bakas does that and Mikan is one of them. Yeah, I'm her "bestfriend", but whatever. I love blackmailing, as I said earlier, I blackmail everyone in school. You could say that I'm greedy when it comes to money, well, yes. I don't care if you are my friend, an acquaintance, a classmate or anyone close to me when it comes to money. As they say, "money talks". Well, I'm not here to tell you about myself, my achievements, my interests or whatsoever. I'm here to tell you about my...first love. It's not because you asked me to, but because I know you'll pay me after this. I won't care if you'll find me weird, all I care about is the money I'll be getting.

"**Hotaru Imai, the ice-queen, has a first love? OMG! I can't believe it!"**

Fine! Whatever! Say everything you wanted to say to me. I don't care and you better shut up. So listen up if you don't want to feel the wrath of my baka gun, and before I forget, you should pay 5000 yen after this. Thinking that you'll pay for a cheap price? Hell, no way! I may be greedy, but I'm not low. Okay, so here's my story.

It all started when I was 5 or 6 years old, I guess. I was a new student and I found my classmates noisy, weird, and idiotic. Obviously, I was really different compared to them. I was quiet and I never had any intentions to socialize with them. That's when I met Mikan, a baka friend of mine. We had the same age but different attitudes and interests. I was a genius; she was an imbecile, well, not really. She was cheerful, bubbly and a happy-go-lucky, idiotic, and a clumsy girl. She could also be a 'pent-up volcano' when she gets mad. She cares for everyone and she's a very friendly person. While I, only care for the money I get and I'm a cold person. See the difference? Because of her friendliness and stubbornness of making me her friend, we became the "BEST of FRIENDS", as she always says.

We grew up together and studied at the same school. After a year or two, we were both in the elementary grade but we got separated. I was at class 2-A while she's in class 2-B. as a matter of fact, I didn't even care but she did and cried before me. How idiotic could she be? It's like I'm going to another country or planet and we won't see each other again for a long time. But deep inside me, I felt a bit sad, because at that time, she's the ONLY friend I got, even if she's a baka. Don't tell me that you might be thinking she was my first love? Heck, no! She's my first friend. Then, we had a new classmate named Ruka Nogi. He's the one I'm talking about. He had cerulean eyes and blonde locks. His alice involves animals, animal pheromone alice. Everyone liked him instantly. Why? Simply because of his looks. Pfft. Right on.

"_Hi! I'm Ruka Nogi, 7 years old. Nice to meet you all_." he said and he was holding a rabbit.

"_Another idiot_." I whispered and rolled my eyes_._

"_Uhm. . .Ruka-kun, I guess you have to seat beside Hotaru since there are no vacant seats left."_our gay teacher Narumi said and he followed. I didn't give a damn, really. My full attention was at my inventions. He sat beside me and I just ignored him.

"_Hi Hotaru, right? I'm Ruka." _he said to me as he was offering his hand for a hand shake. I looked at him and he smiled, I rolled my eyes, ignoring his hand.

"_Hotaru Imai and don't disturb me, bunny boy."_I said plainly, shifting my gaze back at my inventions. Good, he didn't speak any further though. But as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, I noticed that he's...blushing? I ignored him again, thinking that he was actually crazy and an idiot.

Days passed and it seemed like a routine for me to be ignoring him all the time. Suddenly, I just felt my heart beatss faster whenever he would look at me and smile. I was captivated by his eyes and warm smile, and I was lost of words. What is this I'm feeling? I asked myself and shrugged.

Then, as I was walking at the garden of our school, I saw him playing with a rabbit. I almost laughed out loud when I saw him acting like a rabbit too, but I can't let my cover blow. Instead, I hid at the bushes and took pictures of him secretly. I could smell money and I'll be stinking rich. The next day, I sold pictures of him and I earned 10000 yen. He barged inside my lab, he was red and fuming in anger. I showed no emotion and kept my cold façade.

"_How did you get those embarrassing pictures, Imai?"_ he asked me.

"_I have my ways, bunny boy."_ I said and showed him more pictures which I recently took that were not yet sold. 25 pictures to be exact. His eyes widen in shock and he tried to get it but he failed.

"_500 yen, each."_ I said and his eyes widen in shock. He begged me not to sell it. Of course, I wouldn't let this pass easily, so I blackmailed him. For about 6 years in middle school, we were like this. I found myself falling for him, but I kept it to myself. I don't want to ruin whatever "relationship" we had. But then, he just suddenly knew. Damn that Koko! He may have read my mind and he told him. He kept his distance away from me and I did too. We didn't talk to each other since then and we just ignored each other.

When I entered high school, I was glad that Mikan was my classmate again, but I didn't let it show. As usual, I kept my cold attitude and poker face. And because of her, I had more 'friends' though, but I'm not that close and open to them. They were Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire and Mochu. We were like a 'gang' and the whole academy knew that because of how we always hang out. I was stunned, when I learned that Ruka was one of my classmates again and how he got close to my friends. I ignored him as usual but that didn't stop me from blackmailing him and the others. Although, I was able to blackmail him, we were not that 'close' like before. He won't say anything to me but he follows my orders. Money is more important for me though.

Unfortunately, Mikan told me something. She said that she was actually attracted to Ruka and she was falling for him. I was...shocked! But she didn't notice it. All that I could say to her that time was: _"Really? So what?"_

But she ignored what I said, she smiled and nodded.

I smiled at her and said: _"Good luck, then."_

At that time, I told myself to stop "loving" him, if that's what they call it. I did not want to hurt Mikan and myself. For those 6 years, I was carrying a burden inside of me and he was that burden. I wanted to let go, and so I did. Months passed and everything turned out...normal. Just then, Mikan came to my lab, she was...crying, again.

"_What happened to you?"_I asked coldly.

"_It hurts Hotaru. . .It hurts."_she said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"_Baka. . ."_I whispered and shot her three times by my baka gun. She rubbed her sore head and cried: _"Ow! Hotaru! What was that for? I have a problem here and you'll just shoot me with that invention of yours?"_

"_You deserve it. You were acting like a baka, no, you really are a baka."_ I said sternly and rolled my eyes.

"_Mou, Hotaru. . ."_she pouted.

"_You shouldn't cry over him. You're just wasting your tears; he's not worth it you know."_ I said to her. She was hurt when she heard that Ruka was courting someone. Just because he heard that a 'campus girl' had a crush on him, he decided on dating her. How low can he be! That's when I started hating him. Everything about him and his existence. If I could just kill him, I would have but I couldn't.

2 years passed and Ruka transferred to a different school. So what? Who cares? And who would have thought that the ice-queen had many suitors? It was kind of disgusting though. Mikan moved on and she was totally over him. I'm still cold, nothing change, but something change when I entered junior high school. We had a new classmate last year and his name is Natsume Hyuuga. He had raven hair and crimson eyes, and had cold attitude (like me). But, he had 'softened' because of Mikan and they ended up together. At first, I hated the way he looks at Mikan because I thought that he was the same as Ruka, his childhood friend. But he proved me wrong. He really does love her. If you're asking me if I ended up with someone special, then the answer is NO. Some tried, but they failed. And there were weird rumours that if someone tried to court me or anything, they would end up getting beat up. Of course I didn't care. They're worthless and they're just the same. I was moving on, but I'm always dreaming about him. Just the mere thought of him makes me blush (a little), my heart beats faster, and memories of him came flashing back in my head. I really wanted to forget him, but I just can't. Instead of forgetting him, I just ended up falling in love with him again and I do not know why.

I remained single, until now. Maybe it was because of my fear getting hurt or maybe because I'm still in love with him. Too martyr for love, eh? Who knows? So I guess, my story ends here. Where's my 5000 yen, **bunny boy?**

"**You're too greedy...I can't believe you. You never changed."**

"_**Pay up or baka gun?"**_

"**Fine! I'll pay up!"**And he gave me the money I was dying to have.

"**Oh! And, thanks for the story and for loving me, hon."**

"_**Hon?"**_

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"**Ow! What was that for?"**

"_**That's for calling me hon, idiot. Who said that you could call me like that?"**_

"**I do and I just did."**

"_**Idiot. I'm just wasting my time here. I'll be going."**_

"**Could we still be friends?"**

"_**I'm not interested."**_

"**Sorry, I was the reason why your suitors didn't continue courting you."**

"_**I know, so what? It won't change anything."**_

"**Then, why can't we be friends again?"**

"_**Again? I don't remember you being one of my friends."**_

**"Is that so?"**

"_**Obviously. I'm not interested to be just your friend, because I want you to be my boyfriend. But I guess, you're not worth-.."**_She was cut off when he kissed her and she gave in.

"**I would be happy to be your boyfriend."**

_Love isn't something to be feared of. . ._

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **actually, this story happened in real life, except for the last part when ruka and hotaru were talking. It was one of my friend's story. she was still hurt of what happened but good thing, she ended up with a good guy. sssooo, how was it? i know it's, . . . corny. but please review, ne? anyway, about the story 'her mysteries', dont worry minna-san. i'm working on it. : that's all, ja ne! please review. :D


End file.
